This specification relates to generating a performance map of a steam turbine system.
A steam turbine system can extract thermal energy from pressurized steam and use the energy to do mechanical work on a rotating output shaft, for example, to drive an electrical generator. The steam turbine can use multiple stages in the expansion of the steam such that steam can be admitted or extracted before the last stage, for example, to improve thermodynamic efficiency.